They're at the Weasels!
by Arrowkid21
Summary: The Dursley's minus one have moved in with the Weasley's! Nothing could go wrong right? A sequel to my first story, "They're back!" which if you haven't read you probably should before reading this one.
1. Arrive

**This the sequel to my story "They're back!" which if you haven't read, maybe you should because then you'll be missing the why factor of this story. I was so happy to see everyone choose to have another story made! If you don't believe me it's on my profile. Anyway without no further ado here is the first chapter.**

**Petunia Pov**

They appeared in one of the worst crowded places, Petunia has ever been in. She didn't know where to look, everything seemed like a big mess, all jumbled up and dirty.

There were mixed match colored sofas and armchairs, crammed in the middle of the poor excuse for a living room. There were so many things cluttered up together, it gave her a headache just looking at it all.

Worst of all, the place looked filthy! She shuddered thinking about the many animals, and bacteria that infested the place. There were probably cockroaches under the sinks, maggots in the trash, rats in the dishwasher!

It was impossible to imagine this place having any inhabitants, It was a pigs paradise! Petunia noticed Harry watching her, to see how she would react to the place. She tried to be calm and smile like it didn't bother her, but she certain fer face looked like someone who just swallowed a lemon.

"Welcome to the Burrow!" Exclaimed Harry clapping his hands together. "The Weasley's are not here right now, but they will be very soon." He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, It was the first time Petunia noticed it.

"What is that?" asked Dudley curiously, walking over to the clock.

It was a clock like looking thing. Where the numbers were suppose to be there were short phrases such as; _home, work, traveling, lost, hospital, mortal peril, meilleur endroit, and prison. _There were many hands, but instead of telling times they each had a name on them; _Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry_. Most of the hands were pointing to work but, Molly, Ron and Ginny's hands were on "traveling", Harry's hand was on "_home_" and Fred's hand was on "_meilleur endroit._"

"It's the Weasley's family clock, it tells you where each member of the family is, at that precise moment," answered Harry. "There's been a few changes to it since the war, For one it used to say school, but no one attends school anymore so we took that off and replaced it with meilleur endroit. My name was added to it."

"What is Me-meular indrote?" asked Dudley

"_Meilleur endroit_, is the french translation for a better place. Fred, on of the Weasley twins was killed during the war," he explained.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Petunia couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose a child, even if she had like ten more of them, it couldn't be easy. What would her life be like without Dudley? Thankfully Harry interrupted the thought before it was complete so she didn't have to think about an answer to that question.

"A few thing you guys should know about the Weasley's is that, they are a very big, tight-knit family. They're all very outspoken, loud and things tend to get a bit chaotic around here."

"I thought you said only two of the children lived here?" I asked speaking up for the first time.

"Oh did I? Sorry, what I _meant_ to say is, only two of the Weasley children _sleep_here..., but everyone else is here so often, its impossible to distinguish who lives here and who doesn't and actually have their own house!." Also I want to add is the Weasley's know only magic, they are not used to muggle things."

"So where is the television?" asked Dudley looking around the living room.

"There is none. Magic and electricity don't get along well. So there is no television, stove, radio nothing that uses electricity."

"I don't think I could survive," said Dudley faintly.

"You will, you've grown a lot in the last year Dud, you will get through this. The Weasley's are my family, and they're only letting you stay here because of me a. They're very friendly, but only to a certain point, don't push it or else you could find yourself with three heads and a tale."

"They sound so nice," Dudley said, subconsciously rubbing his buttocks.

"They are." Reassured Harry.

The clock on the wall seemed to jump, as he the three "traveling hands on the clock jumped to home, followed by the hand for Percy and Arthur."

There were several large crack sounds outside. Than the door opened, and a blur of red-heads walked in. The Weasels were home, Petunia admitted she was a little bit frighten.

**I was so glad all of you choose for me to keep on going! Hope you like it! Please leave a review, I'm taking into consideration everything you have to say, they are very helpful.**


	2. Rainbow Crabs

**I have no excuse for not updating, I'm lazy and I'm sorry, please forgive me.**  
**Haha here's the chapter hope you like it, I do :) **

Molly had prepared a meal for them. The food removed from the two feet long, rectangular box was hard to imagine. Petunia, who considered herself the best cook on Privet Drive, was surprise to see all the foods Then of course there were the pies, every flavor she could imagine, the meatloaf, casseroles, potatoes, vegetables, chicken, not to mention the many different drinks. Molly had really thought this out. Petunia wondered how long she how long it took her to make it all, if she had to do all of this on her own it would've taken a week.

Molly decided that since it was such a beautiful day, they should eat outside. Ron and Ginny were to set the table, while everyone else pitched in by bring a tray of food outside. Petunia made a plate for herself; meatloaf, potatoes and vegetables. She was not prepared to try any of the other stuff she didn't know. It surprised her when Dudley seemed angry when she made his plate for him. She'd always taken out Diddykins food, it must have been because of the other disgusting looking food around him.

At first it seemed that maybe, this family weren't a bunch of wild hounds as she had initially maybe, she was wrong about them, and maybe thoughts on the whole lot needed a bit of tweaking. Everyone had taken out food for themselves and then sat quietly, chewing their food at like decent human beings.

That moment of normalcy of course did not last long, the little red-haired girl, Ginny, jumped up from the table and shrieking, "OW! OW! OW!"

"Ginny!" snapped Molly.

"George pinched me!" cried Ginny.

"What! No I didn't!" defended the older red-haired boy sitting opposite of her.

"Yes you did!"

"George why did you pinch your sister?" Asked Molly.

"Mom I didn't!" Then turning to his sister, "Why are you being such a girl? Its was just a pinch!"

"Those were not your hands George!"

"George bring up whatever you have to the table," Molly said.

"Mom I can assure you I have noth-"

He didn't finish because Ginny, as quick as lightning, snatched something from his lap and dropped it on the table.

It was a crab looking toy, two of them, a red and an orange. They were snapping their claws and moving very quickly, looking for their next prey.

Petunia noticed one of them heading in her direction and quickly jumped away from the table. Unfortunately, the crab wasn't heading for her, but to the chubby young man beside her, Dudley, who wasn't fast enough to avoid orange crab sank it claws into her son's finger, It took a few seconds for Dudley to shake it off.

"Don't let it bite you," screamed George, "its going to multiply!"

Sure enough the orange crab was shaking and from it formed a yellow crab.

"George! What's going on!" Yelled Molly, Who was now standing on a chair.

Someone else screamed, Harry, the red crab had got him, and produced another hungry orange one.

"It's the latest invention for the shop. It's not yet perfected yet so, I was testing it out. It wasn't suppose to get this out of hand, but _someone _had to overreact." He through a glare in Ginny's direction, who through one back, cold as night.

Everyone was now standing on chairs, but the idea proved unsuccessful when the little crabs started to climb them. There was a vicious blue one, chasing Petunia, surprised by its speed, she had trouble staying away from it. But luckily, she was able to lose it, as it found interest in another target, Arthur.

She was catching her breath when she heard another Weasley, Ron start to yell.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!Get it OFF!" He yelled, wagging his finger around, finally the violet colored crab, released its tight hold on the boy's finger and flew across the sky (literally) , straight at Petunia's face. By that time the crab had multiplied and, both the violet and the newly created red crab were biting at her face.

Thankfully the crabs didn't have a good hold on her, and quickly fell to the ground. But the vicious bottom feeders had accomplished their goals and were able to make yet another crab. An orange and another red.

"How do you stop them!" Asked Molly who was battling a little crabs stuck in her hair."

"We hadn't thought of that yet, this was just an experiment!" Said George.

"You decided to test it on your family! After I had asked you guys to be on your best behavior today!"

"Mom you should know by now, I'm not one to think- OW!"

Petunia couldn't help but smirk, the little crabs had turned on their creator.

"They will continue to reproduce in the order of the rainbow," he said. "The red one will always make an orange, an orange makes a yellow, a yellow a green and so forth."

"Get me a bag!" Yelled Molly to no one in particular.

Percy quickly went to fetch the brown bag, for his mother.

Everyone tried to put the crabs into the bag, a task, much easier said than done. In the end there were 14 red crabs, 9 orange ones, 10 yellows, 7 greens, 12 blues, 9 indigo, 11 violets, and countless of bites.

There was only one, that wasn't in the bag yet, a little red one that no one could catch. It kept racing around the table. Percy was the one to spot it next to a wooden leg and reached out to grab it, but he was holding the bag with the rest of the crabs, they all fell out.

It was late evening when they were able to get all the crabs back into the bag, which by then had tripled in numbers. Everyone was exhausted, and sat on their chairs staring at the cold food that they no longer had any interest in eating.

"Well would you look at the time," said George, quickly taking the bag full of toy crabs.

"George-" his mother started but he was gone with a pop before she could say anything else.

She sighed and looked at me," I am so sorry. This day was supposed to be perfect and then this happened."

Petunia just nodded, not trusting herself to say something nice. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked after a few moments.

"Second floor, first door on your right," Molly answered.

On her way inside she heard Harry say, "we could have just petrified the crabs."

She huffed, this day couldn't possibly get worse.

Of course she thought this before she saw the talking, purple toilet.

"Drop a nice one me," the toilet laughed in a deep voice.  
Petunia screamed.

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review for me, bad or good :)**


End file.
